As the proliferation of computer technology increases, so does the volume of data that is shared electronically over computer networks. Presently, digital media is already the dominant format by which information is disseminated, and the Internet continues to grow exponentially. For the most part, web content that exists in the cloud is beneficial, but as with all things, there is a portion that foments controversy. With increasing frequency, web content is playing a role in judicial proceedings, often in support of, or as the focus of, litigation. In either case, it becomes necessary to gather web content to serve as evidence for trials. An e-mail, for example, might prove the existence or terms of a contract; a YouTube video might provide proof of criminal behavior; a defamatory post might provide proof of injury; or a product webpage might provide proof of trademark infringement.
With the capture of web content for evidentiary purposes still in its infancy, capturing and archiving a wide variety of content that is based on diverging technology standards presents difficulties that need to be overcome. Further complicating matters are stringent requirements codified by different judicial bodies at the federal, state, and local levels regarding the qualification of submitted evidence. Electronic evidence must be properly authenticated, and the method by which it is obtained must provide acceptable assurances of data integrity. Accordingly, there is a need of a method and system for capturing web content from a web server.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention. In addition, the description and drawings do not necessarily require the order illustrated. It will be further appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.
The method and system components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.